A Very Bad Night
by Julianne Graham
Summary: one timer...i was bored so i wrote this...about a girl who goes to a club...and ends up as vampire meat...don't really need to say much else...R&R if ya want


_**ya...in this story, there is some non-consential stuff that goes on, as well as other adult stuff...so ya...**_

* * *

I was such an idiot, now that I think back on my last night. If only I hadn't sat at the bar with _him_! If only I had not chosen to leave with him! If only; if only; if only. I guess "if only" doesn't do that much good for me anymore. I'm dead now, and that is what counts. Here's what happened:

I was bored. It'd been a week since I'd ditched my cheating, scumbag boyfriend, and I decided that I needed fun. A dance club seemed like the best idea. So I dressed to please and took a taxi to the hottest club in town. I guess the guy at the door liked the way I looked, cause he didn't even ask if I was on the list to get in, he just let me go.

As soon as I stepped over the threshold, the music began to slam into my chest and the smokey atmosphere hugged around me. Moments later, a guy pulled me to the dance floor. For a while, I allowed him to grind against me, gyrating to the beat of the thumping bass. After several songs though, I was able to break away from him, claiming the need for a restroom. He didn't really seem to care. He grabbed the nearest piece of ass and began rubbing up against it with as much fervor as before.

At the bar, I lingered, flirting with the guys around, always watching my ass, purse and drink. Eventually, I let another man lead me out to dance, and my slightly alcohol impaired brain allowed him more liberty than the last guy had had. As we ground our pelvises against the other's his hand slid up and down my sides, sometimes cupping my breasts. Soon though, he drifted off to grind a pair of girls who seemed way to experienced together.

I'd been there for hours. It was late, and I believe the thought of going home had crossed my mind a few times before then. I went to the bathroom, the brightest room in the place, to make sure I didn't look like some drunken floozy.

I was pleased to see that my red hair was still curled in a sexy, just got out of bed, way, and that my bright green eyes didn't show that I was slightly impaired. My tight red tank top dipped low enough cleavage to be provocative but not sluty, and my black mini-skirt accentuated my long, toned legs. Checking my watch, and seeing it was only 12:30, I figured that I would stay a little longer. I went out the bar again, and took a seat beside a hott, well built guy.

I gave him my sexiest smile as I flirted with him, a small part of my wishing that dickhead ex of mine could see me. He bought me a drink, and I, a complete idiot, didn't see that the drink he got himself wasn't as strong a one. When I finished the drink, he bough a second, as he slowly sipped his light beer. I began to notice he was edging closer to me, but I didn't exactly care, my mind was so numbed by the alcohol that I didn't really think of the consequences that allowing him to feel up my ass could bring.

After a while, he asked me if I'd like to come outside with him while he had a smoke. I remember replying that I didn't smoke, but he shrugged and asked if I'd keep him company. We left out a back door and I wasn't truly watching where we were going. It occurred to me out of the blue at one point that we'd walked for about 3 blocks, and he still hadn't lit a cigarette. But I was so wasted that the thought didn't really register.

Suddenly, he slammed me against a wall, pressing himself so hard and closely against me that I could breathe. I was so dazed and startled that it wasn't until I felt his hand sliding up my thigh that I realized I was in a highly dangerous situation. I tried to struggle, but he just chuckled and ground his hips into mine, then violently pulled off my underwear. That was when he began to touch me.

His filthy hands slid over my chest, then lower, as they cupped and pinched between my legs. His mouth was just as repulsive, sucking and biting me, he had me trapped, nowhere to go. I screamed but he grabbed my hair and smashed my head against the hard brick was I was pressed against. Dazed, I lost my train of thinking and reactions until I felt him enter me.

I screamed when he shoved inside me, tearing the skin on my vaginal walls. Absolute agony engulfed me, spreading from my crotch. The disgusting man grunted and grinned at the tears that streamed down my face as he plowed into me.

Then, the man jerked away and seemed to fly across the alley. I heard the sound of feet and ragged breathing as I crumpled to the ground. I snapped back to reality when I heard the man from the club yell in distress. Crying in pain, I climbed to my feet and staggered forward. In the gloom of the alley, I could see the man from the club and he was draped in the arms of a teenage boy. And the boy was sucking at the man's throat!

Terrified, I backed away, but hit something after going only a few steps. Vice-like hands gripped my shoulders and held me fast; I couldn't break lose, no matter how I tried. I could do nothing but stand petrified as the demon boy drank the blood of my rapist.

After an eternity, the young man dropped my rapist, and I could see he was dead. A cold part of me couldn't help but think – good riddance. The demon boy stood over the man from the club, his back to me, chest heaving.

"Colin, there is another," said the voice of the one holding me captive.

Colin turned and the scream that bubbled to my throat caught as his blood red eyes stared at me, murderous insanity glinting in them. I tried to run, but I was trapped, once more. Colin stood before me, my rapist's blood on his lips, and he seized my chin and pushed my head sideways.

I stood tense, a shudder running down my spine when he licked my neck in a pure animalistic way. He released my chin and stared me in the eyes. I knew he saw my fear by the way he smirked. Then his eyes bulged and I saw teeth like nails extend and I gasped, a new sort of agony running through me, as the fangs dug deep into my throat. My body involuntarily stiffened, then went limp in the same instant.

The world, the alley, and his eyes swirled around me, fading into darkness, as he sucked at the wound in my neck. I don't know how long it took me to die, but death seemed to take an eternity in coming. For a thousand years it seemed like I was being ravaged by his teeth, but slowly, all feeling faded. Then all memory. Then all of me was gone.

* * *

**_i think i fixed all the spelling mistakes and stuff by tell me if i missed anything please..._**


End file.
